


Secrets Out

by Dracones Angelus (darkangel_27)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Potions Accident, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_27/pseuds/Dracones%20Angelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a few months, Malfoy and Potter seemed to have set differences aside then one day things got more vicious than ever before. The reason why becomes apparent after a Potions accident and Oh Boy no one saw that coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Out

** Secrets Out **

Things had been getting vicious in the halls again. After a few months grace, where Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter pretty much ignored each other, things had erupted into a whirlwind of vicious hex and cutting taunts. Both boys had ended up in detention nearly every day for their actions against the other and the Professors were getting worried that it would escalate to the point major harm would befall one, the other or an innocent bystander.

Everyone wondered where the animosity had come from all of a sudden. It was during a Potions lesson everyone would find out and it was something none of them had thought of.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Potter, Malfoy." Snape announced, while he paired up students to work on the Camena Potion. A potion designed to improve creative thinking, it was typically used by researchers and writers. On hearing the pairing, Snape wasn't surprised to hear several gasps and to see several students cast protection charms around their tables. He smirked and continued to circles the tables announcing pairs.

Once the pairs were settled, he set them to work keeping a keen eye on the troublesome duo. He watched as the pair avoided each other while still trying to work together enough to brew a workable potion. He was surprised to see most of the animosity came from Potter and was simply returned by Malfoy. The glares Potter sent Malfoy were vicious enough to impress even Snape. Something had happened between the pair and it looked like Potter blamed Malfoy for it.

Where other couples were at least communicating to divide jobs or to clarify things regarding the potion, Potter and Malfoy worked in silence that was until...

"Potter you fucking idiot." Malfoy bellowed seconds before their cauldron exploded covering both boys with the bright multi coloured gloop. It would have looked quite pretty if it hadn't been for the seriousness of being covered in an unknown potion.

Snape snapped into action, casting cleaning spells on the pair as he strode forward to reprimand them. He wasn't quick enough. Both boys had a glazed over look when he got to them. He had just reached forward to shove both boys to the hospital wing when Potter started to sing.

 

"See, I don't know why I liked you so much

I gave you all, of my trust

I told you, I loved you, now that's all down the drain

You put me through pain, I wanna let you know how I feel"

 

A ghost of Potter and Malfoy, sat cuddling on a bench shone up before the class. Projected it seemed from both boys memory. No sound came from the ghosts but those close enough could clearly see both boys proclaiming love for the other. Everyone gasped as they saw the boys cuddle in closer and kiss as Harry continued to sing.

 

"You thought, you could

Keep this shit from me, yeah

You burnt bitch, I heard the story

You played me, you even gave him head

Now you asking for me back

You just another act, look elsewhere

Cause you done with me"

 

The more he sung the more angrier he was getting. He gestured wildly as a ghost of Harry and Hermione turned to look at a ghost of Malfoy and Blaise before whispering to one another. The hurt clear for everyone to see. He shoved Malfoy in his frustration.

 

"You questioned, did I care

You could ask anyone, I even said

You were my great one

Now it's, over, but I do admit I'm sad.

It hurts real bad, I can't sweat that, cause I loved a hoe"

 

The pain was evident on Harry's face now, he indicated to Ron and Hermione who just stood shocked watching their friend air his dirty laundry throughout the classroom. Even Snape was too shocked to move. Surely Potter wasn't suggesting he had, had a relationship with Malfoy.

 

"Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now

Fuck the presents might as well throw 'em out

Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack

Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back"

 

Harry pushed Malfoy again and went to storm away. Obviously finished saying his piece but Malfoy wasn't having any of it. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back "you know there is two sides to every story" he said as he started up a song.

 

"See I don't know why you cryin' like a bitch

Talkin' shit like a snitch

Why you sing a song 'bout me

If you really didn't care

You wouldn't wanna share

Tellin' everybody just how you feel"

 

Malfoy pointedly looked at every person that was watching the boys as the truth of what had been going on the past few months came out.

 

"You thought you could really make me moan

I had better sex all alone

I had to turn to your friend

Now you want me to come back

You must be smokin' crack

Im goin' else where and thats a fact"

 

The ghosts were back, everyone gasped as it showed Malfoy, naked and panting on a bed as he pulled on his solid cock. His head was thrown back and he looked close when Seamus crawled up onto the bed swallowing Malfoys cock down from tip to root in one fell swoop. All eyes turned to the Irish lad as he practically ran from the classroom looking as though he was going to spontaneously combust. Eyes turned back to the ghosts as Malfoy came, pulling on Seamus hair.

 

"Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud

Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud

Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back

Well guess what yo, your sex was wack"

 

A ghostly naked Harry thrusting into an equally naked Malfoy, the blondes head thrown back. Both boys on their knees, Malfoy bracing himself on the stone floor as he came hard, the ghostly seed splattering on the ground under them. Harry threw his own head back moments later, mouth wide in a silent scream. The room was silent, some people looked green at what they were witnessing other flushed red trying to look anywhere but the ghostly porno going on in front of them. Neither boy seemed to notice their memories where being shown quite clearly for their class to see.

 

"You questioned did I care

Maybe I would have if you woulda gone down there

Now it's over

But I do admit i'm glad I didn't catch your crabs

I can't sweat that cause I got to go"

 

Malfoy pushed past Harry then, but Harry grabbed his arm this time. Malfoy whirled around, pushing the raven haired boy in the chest.

 

"Fuck what I did was your fault somehow

Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out

Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack

Well guess what yo, fuck you right back."

 

He shoved Harry so hard that Harry landed hard on the ground, the action seemed to snap both out of the potions power. They looked around to see the whole class stunned silent, even Snape was too shocked to move as he watched both boys flee the room. By dinner that night the entire school had heard about the incident and both boys were back to ignoring one another. Ron turned to Harry, "well mate, I guess the secrets out." The entire hall heard the thump as Ron fell off the bench to the floor clutching his nose.

 

"Yeah mate, secrets out." Harry replied, fist still clenched as he walked out the hall.


End file.
